


To be His

by EmeraldThief22



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Charles wants to be Henry's, Drabble, Henry fucks Charles on a table, Henry x Charles, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Master/Servant, Oneshot, Public Sex, Stickvin, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is the ending where Henry is Rapidly Promoted, Voyeurism, during a Toppat board meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldThief22/pseuds/EmeraldThief22
Summary: Rapidly Promoted Executive! Henry takes Charles in as a “personal pet”. One day, the other Toppats ask to share Charles and Henry firmly tells them no. So, they ask for something else instead..
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 186





	To be His

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: The fic nobody asked for
> 
> This is my first Stickvin fic! I hope you enjoy!

Henry was wandering around his airship one day, checking on workers to see what they were up to. He sometimes couldn’t believe his luck when it came to infiltrating this ship and suddenly getting promoted.

It was something he always wanted, to be honest. To have a group of loyal and dedicated people on his side to assist him on his heists. Now, he was rich beyond his wildest imaginations.

And of course, he was happy when they took the cute pilot as hostage. He put up a good fight, but he couldn’t overcome all the people holding him down. Henry was staring down at him, smirking slightly at his defeat. The pilot, however, gave him a wink.

Henry knew it was all fun and games when the government chased after them, hoping to get their top pilot back.

But..

Charles didn’t mind being here. In fact, he seemed to like it here.

That, or he liked Henry.

So, Henry gave him two options about a few months of Charles staying with them: be dropped off somewhere where the government can find him or stay on the ship and be his.

Charles agreed to be his.

Neither knew what the other wanted.

Charles was thinking of getting information out of this man because things had gotten.. _personal_.

Henry, on the other hand, wanted the same thing. The clan was looking at some top-secret government facility and Charles most likely had information about this place.

The thing was, they were both dancing on hot coals and they knew it.

That was going to change at a particular board meeting.

///

Henry took Charles to the board meeting. Charles was kneeling beside him, resting his head in his lap as Henry let Reginald conduct the meeting.

Henry had been running his fingers through Charles hair absently, when the meeting took a different direction.

“Well, when is the boss going to share information from the pilot?”

“Yeah! How come we don’t know anything yet?”

“Does the pilot know about-“

Reginald shushed them all and they looked to Henry for support, who was gripping Charles hair slightly.

“You all know what I’m planning to do with this pilot.” Henry said, standing up and gesturing for Charles to stand up.

Charles was a bit worried about what Henry was talking about.

“Does that mean we get to share him?”

Henry shook his head fervently, pulling Charles closer to his side.

“It’s rude to be selfish, Henry.” One said, pulling a sword out.

“You need to think about our needs too.” Another said.

“I have an idea!” Reginald said, exasperated at this group of horny bastards. Sheesh, and they’ve only been on the airship for a few months.

“How about we let Henry fuck Charles over the table in front of us? Then would that satisfy you all?”

There were murmers in agreement and the men settled back in their seats. Reginald breathed a sigh of relief and looked to Henry and Charles expectantly.

Henry supposed there could be worse things than this. He pulled Charles in for a heated kiss, hoping his ‘pet’ would understand.

Charles did and kissed back with a moan, gripping Henry’s shoulders.

They had to put on a good show, didn’t they?

Charles pretended he was acting. That they were simply in bed and enjoying each other’s company. He tried to ignore the eyes and the sounds of zippers unzipping. Fuck, he was getting aroused.

Henry was now pinning him against the table. Charles whimpered as he felt his pants being removed along with his boxers. His erection bobbed against his stomach and there was a small moan nearby.

Henry took lube out of his pocket and was prepping Charles quickly. Charles was vaguely aware of people moaning and gasping nearby. Then, Henry was sliding into him completely, gripping his hips.

Charles cried out in pleasure and the sounds around the room quickened. Henry was fucking him slow and *deep*, hitting his sweet spot every time, and Charles whimpered as Henry whispered softly in his ear.

_It will all be over soon._

_I don’t want them to have you._

_You. Are. Mine._

Charles loved being Henry’s.

He wanted to be his.

_Forever._

Charles cried out once more as he came over himself and Henry.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, whimpering as hot cum filled him up. Henry slid out and cum leaked out of him and onto the table. Henry was tucking himself back in his pants and zipped himself back up.

He glanced around at everyone. He looked so nonchalant despite fucking Charles just now.

“Meeting adjourned. Please clean up after yourselves and we’ll talk more about this.. ‘arrangement’ tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop requests in the comments since I currently do not have a Tumblr account. I love these two and I'll be writing more stories about them!


End file.
